This invention relates to a device for adding tension to an electrical conductor, particularly to the cord of an electronic stylus.
It is not uncommon for one object to be attached to another object solely by an electrical conductor which transmits electrical signals between the two objects. One example of this situation is the attachment of a peripheral input/output device such as an electronic stylus to the body of a hand-held computer. Using the electrical cord to attach the stylus to the computer eliminates the need for any additional attachment mechanisms.